


Los gatos de la montaña

by KiraH69



Category: Level E
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats, M/M, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: El Príncipe se encuentra un anuncio en el que buscan un cazador o exorcista de demonios para acabar con un monstruo devorador de energía que ataca una aldea cada noche. Cuando llega allí, no se encuentra lo que los aldeanos se imaginan.





	Los gatos de la montaña

El Príncipe Baka, de ojos tan azules como el cielo, miraba fijamente la pantalla de un ordenador en la que aparecían constantemente noticias e imágenes sobre alienígenas. Desde extrañas marcas en cultivos o fotografías con lo que podría ser tanto un ovni como una mosca, hasta noticias sobre avistamientos y abducciones, todas ellas tratadas como delirios de locos por los escépticos.

— ¿Príncipe, qué está haciendo?—le preguntó Sado, uno de sus guardaespaldas, sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—Quiero saber hasta qué punto los humanos son conscientes de nosotros—contestó con su monótona voz—. ¡Bingo!

En la pantalla del ordenador se mostró un gran anuncio muy llamativo, con el título parpadeando en rojo, que rezaba lo siguiente:

_¡AYUDA URGENTE!_

_Se necesita cazador o exorcista de demonios._

_Un monstruo devorador de energía está atacando nuestra aldea casi todas las noches. Se camufla con la forma de un gato entre una manada que habita en la montaña cerca del pueblo. ¡SÁLVENNOS!_

— ¿Qué tienen que ver los demonios con los extraterrestres?—preguntó Sado, extrañado.

— ¿Y quién dice que no sean extraterrestres? Los llaman demonios pero en realidad no saben lo que son—comenzaba a sentirse entusiasmado aunque no se mostraba en su expresión.

Más abajo de la misma página había un fragmento de texto de alguna noticia o libro:

_«_ _En una montaña, cerca de un pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios, se encuentra una manada de unos 50 gatos. Pero se dice que uno de estos gatos se transforma en hombre y por las noches se escabulle en el pueblo y roba la energía vital de sus habitantes. Nadie puede asegurarlo ya que las personas de las que se alimentan acaban cerca de la muerte aunque luego se reponen, pero sus mentes están borrosas y sólo recuerdan a una sombra que les asaltó en la noche. Sin embargo algunos dicen haber visto una figura humana adentrarse en la montaña y transformarse en gato. Nadie se atreve a penetrar más allá del bosque que rodea la montaña y, sin embargo, todos desean deshacerse de aquel monstruo, dios o demonio que les atemoriza_ _»_ _._

—Interesante—sentenció el Príncipe.

  
  


Y por deseos del caprichoso Príncipe Baka, a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, los tres guardaespaldas y el joven de largos cabellos dorados se presentaron en el pueblo. Un lugar pequeño, casi parecido a una aldea, con una larga y ancha calle principal, alrededor de la cual se encontraban las antiguas casas de dos alturas como mucho. Y al fondo de la calle principal se podía ver una gran montaña llena de una arbolada espesa.

—Príncipe… ¿Por qué lleva esa… ropa?—le preguntó Colin.

El Príncipe vestía un kimono de pantalones rojos y chaqueta blanca, con cuatro velas atadas a la cabeza con una cinta y sosteniendo en sus manos dos finos palos llenos de tiras blancas a un extremo. Con solo mirarle, su guardia privada sentía vergüenza ajena.

—He investigado, este es el traje típico de un exorcista. Quiero que me tomen en serio y no piensen que soy un loco que se va a burlar de ellos—contestó mientras agitaba los palos.

—Estarían en lo correcto y con estas pintas lo pensarán igualmente—murmuró Kraft de muy mal humor.

—Um… Creo que debería quedarme en un segundo plano para poder observarlo todo desde una perspectiva mejor—dijo pensativo el Príncipe Baka.

—Tiene razón, señor—afirmó Kraft, aliviado por dejar de llamar tanto la atención.

—Bien, entonces tú llevarás esto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kraft estaba cubierto por el extravagante disfraz de exorcista y el Príncipe volvía a sus ropas normales.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Pe-pe-pero qué!? ¿Por qué yo?—exclamó sobresaltado, moviendo agitado los palos.

—Te has ofrecido—contestó ignorando sus quejas—. Vamos a ver al alcalde.

Fueron hasta el ayuntamiento del pequeño pueblo y allí se vieron recibidos desde la entrada casi con vítores por el alcalde y su segundo.

—Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por venir—dijo el alcalde dirigiéndose a Kraft.

—N-no es necesario…—contestó abrumado—. “Parece que el trajecito de las narices ha triunfado”—pensó sintiéndose humillado.

—Hace mucho que esperamos a alguien que pueda ayudarnos con esta desgracia. Son bienvenidos en nuestro humilde pueblo. Pero pasen, pasen, no se queden ahí. ¿Quieren tomar algo?—les dijo ofreciéndoles entrar al ayuntamiento.

—No hace falt-

—Claro, yo tomaré un café—el Príncipe se adelantó y pasó dentro esquivando al resto de hombres.

—To-tomaremos algo—no podría quitarse todavía el ridículo traje.

Sentados ya alrededor de una mesa, con las tazas de té y café humeando frente a ellos, los seis hombres comenzaron a hablar de demonios.

— ¿Podrían darme algún detalle más sobre ese demonio al que temen?—preguntó el Príncipe, tomando un sorbo del café.

«¿No se iba a quedar en segundo plano?», pensó Kraft. «¿Por qué estoy vestido así sino?»

—Claro, verán, en nuestro pueblo siempre ha habido leyendas sobre los gatos que habitan en la montaña, pero eran solo eso: leyendas—comenzó a decir el alcalde mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente—. Sin embargo, desde hace unos ocho años esas leyendas se han hecho reales. Sufrimos ataques de un ser que se alimenta de nuestra energía hasta dejarnos al borde de la muerte. Y cada vez los ataques son más frecuentes, hasta tres por semana.

— ¿Nunca habéis visto a quienes os ataca?—preguntó Sado, también interesado en la historia.

—No, las víctimas no recuerdan nada tras el ataque y lo máximo que hemos llegado a ver ha sido una sombra con forma humana regresando al bosque.

— ¿Y de dónde sacáis eso de que se camufla entre los gatos?—preguntó el Príncipe.

—Bueno… de eso no estamos seguros, la verdad, es lo que nos dijo el monje—ambos funcionarios se miraron no muy confiados con lo que decían—. Pero sin duda es cierto que esos gatos tienen algo de infernal.

— ¿Dónde está ese monje?—el Príncipe se levantó ya dispuesto a marcharse.

—Antes de la montaña hay un pequeño monte que hay que cruzar o rodear para llegar a ella. En la cima se encuentra el templo donde vive nuestro monje. Estoy seguro de que les recibirá con gusto, él también está deseando que ese demonio desaparezca.

El Príncipe Baka ya no escuchó esas últimas palabras. Se dirigió a paso largo al monte, seguido como siempre por sus guardaespaldas. Según caminaban por la calle principal del pueblo, viendo al fondo la montaña, los ojos de los vecinos les miraban esperanzados a su paso. Parecía que en aquel lugar todos deseaban la llegada de un héroe. También se dieron cuenta de que cuanto más se acercaban al monte, más gatos veían zanganear por los rincones. Subieron los interminables escalones bordeados por el frondoso y oscuro bosque. Los árboles eran tan altos y de ramas tan abiertas que incluso por el camino al santuario era difícil ver el cielo. Varios minutos más tarde se encontraron frente a un viejo templo algo descuidado, de colores ya apagados. Vieron aparecer desde un lateral a un monje calvo de arrugada piel con una escoba en sus manos.

— ¡Oh! ¿Son turistas? Bienvenidos al templo—les dijo con una amplia sonrisa, acercándose a ellos—. Si desean rezar-

—No somos turistas. Venimos por el demonio que ataca este pueblo—le cortó el Príncipe.

— ¿Vienen a ayudarnos? Entonces son aún más bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Kawase. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

— ¿Qué sabe sobre ese supuesto demonio?—le preguntó, observando los deseos colgados en un mural a un lateral del camino de entrada. Casi todos ellos eran el mismo: que el demonio desaparezca.

—Es un terrible demonio que se alimenta de la vida de los pobres ciudadanos. Durante el día se camufla entre la manada de gatos que habita en la montaña como uno de ellos, pero por la noche baja al pueblo y se cuela en las casa con su forma real.

— ¿Cómo sabe todo eso, señor Kawase? Lo de que se transforma en gato—inquirió el Príncipe.

—Bueno, ciertamente no puedo asegurarlo con pleno conocimiento pero… tengo varias razones para creerlo—parecía estar eludiendo la pregunta.

— ¿Cuáles?—el Príncipe comenzaba a molestarse por tantos rodeos.

—La primera es una antigua leyenda que se cuenta desde generaciones en este pueblo. Fue escrita por un monje capaz de ver tiempos futuros. Para resumirla, decía algo así como que entre las sombras del bosque nacería un demonio que se ocultaría con una forma familiar y devoraría la vida de todos los aldeanos, uno por uno, hasta dejar un pueblo fantasma—apretaba entre sus manos el palo de la escoba, atemorizado de sus propias palabras.

— Pero en este caso, ese supuesto demonio no está matando a nadie, las personas se recuperan después de su ataque—puntualizó el Príncipe.

—Sí… eso es cierto… pero puede que esto sea tan solo el principio—el Príncipe pensaba que aquel hombre se estaba autosugestionando para creerse lo que él mismo decía—. De todos modos hay otra razón—parecía algo reticente a decirlo pero ante la mirada imperturbable de aquellos ojos celestes no pudo aguantar—. Verán… yo soy alérgico a los gatos, esa es la misma razón por la que no puedo hacer nada contra el demonio, en cuanto me acerco a un gato comienzo a estornudar, me cuesta respirar y… bueno, todos los síntomas. El caso es que cada vez que he ido a una de las habitaciones donde las víctimas han sido atacadas he sufrido ataques de alergia, aquellos lugares estaban llenos de pelos de gato.

—Pero toda la ciudad está llena de gatos—replicó Sado.

—Así es, pero no entran en las casas, son todos gatos callejeros y tampoco vienen a este templo.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible, señor Kawase?—preguntó extrañado Kraft.

—Todas las casas y el templo han sido impregnadas con una sustancia que espanta a los gatos. El único que podría ser capaz de entrar sería el demonio—explicó.

—Así que por eso no hay ningún gato en este lugar. Ya me parecía raro—murmuró pensativo Kraft.

—Nos quedaremos aquí el resto del día. Buscaremos al demonio por la noche—decidió el Príncipe, entrando por su cuenta al templo.

— ¿Por la noche? ¿Por qué no ahora?—preguntó Kraft, aun sabiendo que era inútil intentar que cambiara de opinión.

—Como ha dicho el señor Kawase, el demonio se camufla como gato por el día, tendremos más oportunidades por la noche—respondió, aunque sus tres guardaespaldas bien sabían que ocultaba algo.

Sin dar opción a que el monje se quejara, el Príncipe se acomodó en el templo como si fuera su propia casa. Kawase quería librarse tanto como los demás de aquel demonio, pero aquel grupo le resultaba algo… curioso. Al medio día disfrutaron, por decir algo, de una precaria comida y por la tarde el Príncipe Baka anduvo husmeando por todo el templo.

—Um… Señor… ¿Busca algo en concreto?—le preguntó el monje Kawase, algo molesto por la intrusión.

—Quiero leer sobre alguna de esas leyendas de las que hablan, présteme un libro—le exigió más que pidió.

—Oh, claro, tengo muchos libros sobre esas leyendas—si con eso dejaba de andar por cada rincón a sus anchas le dejaría todos los libros de su biblioteca.

  
  


Con el Sol ya ocultándose al otro lado de la montaña, el cielo claro por los últimos rayos algo anaranjado, el Príncipe Baka se puso a leer en la entrada del templo, sentado sobre las tablas de madera. Su mirada oscilaba entre aquel libro con imágenes pintadas a mano de demonios grotescos y el paisaje sombrío que rodeaba al templo, con los árboles moviéndose por el viento cada vez más fresco, creando sonidos e imágenes más espeluznantes que las del libro. Entonces sus ojos se clavaron en una figura gatuna, sentada elegante sobre una de las columnas que rodeaban el templo. Los dorados ojos brillantes, rodeados del negro pelaje, correspondieron a la mirada del Príncipe. Una larga y silenciosa conversación entre ambos que duró hasta que el Sol se durmió. El gato bajó de un salto de la columna, a la cual era imposible que hubiera llegado, y se adentró, más silencioso que los propios árboles, en el bosque. Antes de perder su pista, el Príncipe corrió tras el minino, atravesando el tupido bosque. Sus cabellos ondulados se enredaban entre las ramas y las hojas de los árboles se quedaban atrapadas en ellos. Pero eso no detuvo el paso acelerado del Príncipe, quien no tardó en llegar a la montaña, apareciendo en un pequeño claro iluminado por la naciente Luna. Un pequeño riachuelo, que apenas parecía un hilo, descendía por entre las rocas y los gatos se acurrucaban a su alrededor en gran número.

—Oh~ La guarida de los gatos—canturreó, observando a los animalillos que giraban sus cabezas para mirarle pero que no se movían de su descanso.

De entre aquellos gatos de diferentes razas y colores, su atención fue llamada por el gato negro que le miraba desde una pequeña roca en la caída del riachuelo.

—No deberías haber venido…—una voz, no del todo humana, resonó entre los árboles como un eco.

Bajo la luz de la Luna, una sombra se acumuló alrededor del felino como una gran nube que se expandía cada vez más. De pronto la sombra se retrajo y dejó a la vista un cuerpo de apariencia humana. Un joven de metro y medio, de piel pálida como la porcelana, con cortos cabellos negros azabache; su cuerpo, completamente desnudo, era muy delgado, con una apariencia tan frágil que parecía poder romperse con el roce del aire; carecía de orejas humanas y en su lugar tenía un par de orejas gatunas sobre su cabeza y tras él se podía ver moverse una larga cola negra. Sus ojos dorados y de pupila alargada le miraban fijamente con unas largas pestañas enmarcándolos. Sin duda aquel era el gato al que había seguido hasta allí, pero ahora tenía la apariencia de un niño de unos 13 años.

—No deberías estar aquí—le dijo con una susurrante y levemente aguda.

—Has sido tú quien me ha traído hasta aquí—contestó el Príncipe Baka, observándole atentamente, grabando en sus pupilas cada rasgo de aquel ser.

—Hueles raro, diferente al resto de humanos—lentamente el pequeño se acercó a él, con pequeños pasos que hacían crujir la hierba tan ligeramente que parecía que flotara sobre ella.

—Quizás porque soy diferente a ellos—respondió, teniéndolo ya a apenas un palmo de sí, contemplando desde su altura aquel hermoso rostro levantado de piel pulcra, los finos y rosados labios como los pétalos de una flor y la respingona nariz que resultaba adorable.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué tienes de diferente?—alzó su mano y desabrochó con los finos dedos los botones de su camisa azul—. ¿También eres un demonio?

Se inclinó sobre su pecho y lamió de abajo a arriba. El Príncipe se estremeció, aquella lengua era rasposa como la de un gato pero en absoluto desagradable.

—Pareces un humano pero no sabes como uno—alzó sus brazos y rodeó el cuello del Príncipe para agacharlo y así poder alcanzar su boca poniéndose de puntillas. Una leve caricia entre sus labios hasta sellar un beso—. Ah… Tampoco tu energía es como la de uno—. El pequeño se sorprendió, aquella cantidad de energía no era algo normal—. ¿Qué eres?

—Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo. Tú eres quien absorbe la energía de los pueblerinos, ¿me equivoco?—llevó los dedos desde su cuello, acariciando con suavidad la blanca piel, hasta su nuca y le agarró por los cabellos levantando su cabeza—. Y supongo que esta es tu forma de hacerlo.

Unió sus labios a los del pequeño, invadiendo sin resistencia su boca y acariciando la cálida y cosquillosa lengua con la suya propia. Sintió inmediatamente cómo su energía fluía fuera de él. Cuando se separaron tras unos segundos, contempló la expresión de deseo que se mostraba en el rostro del animalillo.

— ¿Cómo… cómo lo has sabido?—preguntó el pequeño, juntándose más al cuerpo del Príncipe, acariciando con sus labios el pecho firme.

—Pude sentirlo cuando me besaste antes, absorbes la energía a través de los besos, quizás con tus labios o tu aliento—acarició su cabeza como lo haría con un felino y al acariciar sus puntiagudas orejas el pequeño se estremeció y gimió levemente.

—Te equivocas… un poco. No es con mis labios ni con mi aliento, es con el intercambio de fluidos. A través de la saliva, del sudor o del semen… El sexo es la mejor forma de hacerlo—su mano fue hasta el cierre del cinturón y lo abrió con sorprendente habilidad y rapidez.

— ¿Entonces quieres absorber mi energía?—el gatito ya estaba centrado en besar el torso del Príncipe mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones—. Bien, entonces que te aproveche. Pero antes dime tu nombre—le pidió levantando su rostro con uno de sus dedos.

—Youji, mi nombre es Youji. ¿Y el tuyo?—preguntó antes de centrarse en su tarea.

—Puedes llamarme Príncipe—contestó dejándole seguir.

A pesar de lo raro que le resultó aquel nombre, Youji no se molestó en preguntar y siguió besando el pecho del rubio hombre, bajando con sus dientes afilados los calzoncillos. Besó dulcemente el glande del miembro que comenzaba a reaccionar y lo lamió de arriba a abajo con su lengua rasposa pero rebosante de saliva.

El Príncipe no podía dejar de mirar las orejas moviéndose con pequeños tics, los ojos entrecerrados del pequeño que miraban el miembro como si fuera una deliciosa golosina y la cola que se agitaba tras él. Quizás su rostro siguiera sereno pero todo su cuerpo se estaba sacudiendo por aquella extraña sensación, sumamente deliciosa y un desconocido calor le inundaba por momentos.

La boca de Youji se llenó con la verga erecta, llegando ésta hasta el fondo de su garganta mientras la lamía constantemente. La acariciaba con sus manos y enredaba los dedos en el rubio vello púbico. Cuando alzó la vista sintió que su respiración se detenía durante un instante. Los brillantes cabellos dorados bailaban con el viento, iluminados por la Luna como una aureola sobrenatural, y los ojos de primario color más profundos que el universo, le miraban fijamente, clavándose en lo más profundo de él. Aquel hombre definitivamente no era humano y sin duda merecía el nombre de Príncipe.

Las manos del mayor sostuvieron su rostro y le apartaron del miembro delicadamente antes de terminar.

—N-no… Si no lo bebo no absorberé la energía—se quejó el pequeño intentando volver a acercarse al miembro.

—Tranquilo, vamos a tomarlo con calma. ¿No tienes prisa, verdad?—el Príncipe Baka se sentó en la hierba, apoyando la espalda contra unas rocas.

—Um… No… pero…—Youji parecía estar preocupado por algo y miraba de soslayo las sombras de los árboles.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los gatos que descansaban junto al riachuelo, el Príncipe extendió su mano y el pequeño la aceptó, le atrajo hacia sí y le sentó sobre su regazo. Sus miembros se frotaron, siendo el de Youji casi la mitad estando ya erecto. Las manos del Príncipe recorrieron el cuerpo del pequeño desde sus rodillas hasta sus caderas y hasta su pecho. Frotó con sus dedos los rosados pezones duros como pequeñas pepitas y el minino se estremeció, sacudiendo su cola y emitiendo un suave gemido. El mayor sintió un incontrolable impulso de saborear aquello con aspecto de frutilla y no se molestó en contenerse. Se inclinó sobre el pecho que subía y bajaba algo agitado y chupó con gula las tetillas.

— ¡Nya! ¡Nnh! ¡Ah…!—gimió el gatito, apretando sin darse cuenta sus caderas contra la entrepierna del Príncipe.

—Esos sonidos son fantásticos. ¿Me dejarás escuchar más?—le preguntó lamiendo sus labios y besándolos tiernamente.

—Uhn… Sí… más…—jadeó, intensificando su beso.

— ¿Cómo debería continuar ahora?—le preguntó cuando dejó sus labios—. Desconozco la práctica en las relaciones entre el mismo sexo.

Sin responder, el pequeño se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en las rodillas levantadas del Príncipe, y abrió sus piernas. Mojó un par de sus dedos con saliva y los fluidos preseminales de los miembros de ambos y los llevó hasta su ano, metiendo algo forzado el primero de ellos.

— ¿Por qué haces eso?—le preguntó curioso.

—Tengo que dilatar mi culo… para poder meter tu cosa…—contestó centrándose en su tarea.

El Príncipe observaba concentrado aquel lugar con el que comenzaba a jugar pero no tenía una vista suficientemente buena. Le agarró por los muslos y sostuvo sus piernas separadas y en alto, teniendo ahora una perfecta vista de aquel lugar. Otro dedo entró en el agujero que se abría con sorprendente facilidad mientras el miembro del mayor palpitaba junto a él, deseoso por entrar.

—Oye, ¿no es suficiente ya?—preguntó ansioso.

—Mm… Sí… está bien, métela ya…—le dijo sacando los dedos y usándolos para extender su entrada.

El Príncipe empujó la punta de su miembro en el estrecho trasero y se deleitó escuchando los gemidos que salieron de la boca del pequeño como una melodía. Youji se arrodilló y bajó él mismo sobre el miembro, devorándolo casi por completo. El interior era tan cálido y apretado que el Príncipe Baka tenía la sensación de derretirse dentro de él. Intentaba mantener la mente fría pero era algo totalmente imposible con su cuerpo calentándose cada vez más y la energía desbordándose fuera de él.

— ¡Nn…! Príncipe… Se está haciendo más grande…—jadeaba el pequeño, sintiendo crecer el miembro dentro de él.

El mayor agarró a Youji por las nalgas, viendo que era incapaz de moverse por sí mismo, temblando entre sus brazos, y comenzó a moverle sobre sí.

— ¡Ah! ¡Nmh! Profundo… tan profundo…—gemía el pequeño.

Se aferraba a los hombros del Príncipe, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, y se enredaba entre los largos cabellos dorados que le acariciaban suavemente. El Príncipe Baka se sentía hipnotizado por aquella cola negra que no dejaba de moverse y la tentación le pudo, agarró la cola y esta se enredó en su brazo como una serpiente.

— ¡Uh! ¡No! ¡No la toques!—le pidió el pequeño.

Gimió con fuerza y su interior se apretó aún más sobre la verga.

— ¡Ooh! ¿Es un lugar sensible?—preguntó sin dejar de acariciarla de abajo a arriba.

—De-detente… voy a venirme…

Youji llegaba a su límite antes de lo normal, con las orejas gachas y sin poder enfocar la vista, arañaba su espalda intentando contenerse.

— ¿Youji?—una voz resonó en el bosque—. ¿Qué estás-? ¡Youji!

Un joven alto completamente desnudo, con músculos marcados y piel pálida, con cortos cabellos negros, orejas y cola como las de Youji, apareció de entre los árboles. Miró sorprendido a la pareja y el enfado se vio claramente en sus ojos dorados.

—Her… hermano…—pronunció con dificultad el pequeño.

— ¡Youji! ¿¡Cómo has podido traer a un humano a nuestro refugio!?—le gritó acercándose a ellos.

—No… no es humano… Su sabor es diferente… ¡Nn!—no podía detener sus movimientos en aquel momento.

—Qué… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le preguntó al rubio jalándole de sus cabellos.

—Deberías presentarte antes de preguntar. Yo soy el Príncipe Baka—contestó mirándole con aquellos ojos imperturbables.

— ¿Príncipe Baka?—el joven se inclinó sobre él y devoró sus labios, absorbiendo su energía—. Mm…—le miró con mala cara y se dio la vuelta alejándose de ellos—. Soy Nozomi. Youji, asegúrate de quitarle toda su energía, que no recuerde cómo llegó hasta aquí.

—No… hermano… no puedo… ¡Ah! Tiene demasiada…—gemía el pequeño a punto de venirse.

Nozomi se giró a mirarles, la fija mirada azul le hacía sentir algo incómodo y sentía que analizaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Resultaba molesto ver al Príncipe tan indiferente hacia el pequeño que se agitaba en su regazo.

—Ah… No hay remedio—suspiró acercándose de nuevo a ellos.

Agarró del brazo al Príncipe y lo empujó boca abajo contra el suelo, con el pequeño debajo de él sobre la húmeda hierva.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué vas a hacer?—le preguntó el Príncipe, apoyándose sobre sus brazos para no aplastar al pequeño.

—Absorber tu energía—contestó secamente.

Bajó los pantalones del príncipe y observó el pálido y bien formado trasero mientras se lamía los dedos, pero no los necesitó, se inclinó sobre él y lo lamió con su áspera y húmeda lengua.

— ¡Ah!—la voz salió de su garganta sin que pudiera controlarla—. Eso… eso no…—aquella sensación era demasiado extraña para el Príncipe.

—Príncipe… no pares por favor…—le suplicó Youji, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

El Príncipe Baka movió sus caderas lentamente, con sus piernas temblando por la sensación de la lengua que entraba en su agujero. Un dedo entró junto a la lengua y le abrió todavía más.

—Suficiente, hazlo ya—le pidió el Príncipe sintiendo que se correría si no apartaba la lengua cosquillosa.

—Como quieras principito—contestó incorporándose.

—Soy el Príncipe Bak- ¡Ah! ¡Nh!—dejó de controlar su voz cuando sintió la punta caliente entrar forzosamente en su trasero.

El miembro estaba duro y muy caliente, se había puesto así solo con aquel beso negro y los gemidos estimulantes de su hermano. Clavando sus uñas en las caderas del rubio, Nozomi empujó su miembro profundamente hasta meterlo por completo en el virgen agujero.

—Ugh… Está demasiado apretado… Relájate principito, o no podré moverme—se quejó sintiéndose atrapado.

Levantó la camisa del Príncipe, dejando al descubierto su espalda, y comenzó a lamerla y a besarla, mordisqueándola suavemente. El rubio se estremeció y gimió, no creía poder ser tan sensible, claro que nunca antes lo había probado. Ya que Nozomi no lo hacía, el propio Príncipe comenzó a moverse, penetrando en el interior del pequeño al tiempo que el falo del mayor lo hacía en él.

— ¡Nnh…! Pri-príncipe… me voy a correr… ¡Ah! Toque mi cosa…—le pidió Youji con lágrimas derramándose por sus ojos.

El Príncipe se enterneció viendo su adorable rostro sonrojado y desbordante de placer envuelto en los dorados rizos que caían a su alrededor. Le dio un dulce beso, dejándole beber de su saliva y así absorber su energía, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el miembro goteante hasta que eyaculó sacudiendo todo su cuerpo. El Príncipe contempló su mano recubierta de la blanca simiente y lamió el dulce líquido.

—Ya te has saciado y todavía sigue consciente…—murmuró Nozomi—. Supongo que tendré que saciarme yo también.

Comenzó a moverse con fuerza dentro del Príncipe, sin tener delicadeza alguna con él. Sorprendido, las manos del rubio se aferraron a la hierba y mordió su labio inferior para no gritar por el dolor. Youji, quien seguía debajo de él aun sin tenerlo dentro, acarició su rostro con ambas manos y le besó tiernamente para relajarlo.

—Nn… Tanta energía… Increíble…—jadeaba el felino mayor, sintiendo que su cabeza daba vueltas llenándose con aquel poder.

—Hermano… se gentil con el Príncipe. Él me ha tratado muy bien—le pidió acariciando los hermosos cabellos que le tenían cautivado.

—Claro, lo seré—no podía negarse a una petición de su amado hermano.

Redujo un poco la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas. Su falo iba lento hasta lo más profundo del Príncipe y salía también despacio. El dolor se tornaba en placer, todo su cuerpo vibraba y se estremecía, el Príncipe no podía contener los gemidos que llenaban las orejas gatunas del pequeño. Youji acarició con sus pequeñas manos el miembro del Príncipe empapado en fluidos y lo envolvió con su cola.

— ¡Ah…! No… Youji… Me correré…—le dijo el Príncipe, loco por aquella suave sensación peluda como el terciopelo.

—Está bien, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras—contestó el pequeño, dándole pequeños besos y lametones por el cuello.

Pero el Príncipe no quería que acabara y Nozomi tampoco, aquello era demasiado bueno. Sin embargo precisamente por eso todo comenzó a acelerarse cada vez más. Las embestidas de Nozomi se volvieron más intensas y rápidas, frotando aquel punto tan sensible en el interior del Príncipe, hasta que el rubio se corrió derramando el semen sobre el vientre y las manos del pequeño. Pero Nozomi no se detuvo en ese momento, siguió sus embestidas hasta que poco después se corrió en el interior del Príncipe. Exhausto por el placer, el Príncipe Baka se sentó, con el trasero algo dolorido, contra las rocas.

—Increíble, a pesar de que ambos hemos absorbido tu energía todavía te quedan reservas—comentó Nozomi, lavando su miembro con el agua del riachuelo.

—Eso debe ser porque el Príncipe también es un demonio, ¿cierto?—preguntó Youji, sentado junto al rubio y acariciando sus cabellos.

Nozomi y el Príncipe se miraron cómplices. El gato mayor observó a su hermano y suspiró.

—Te equivocas, el principito-

—Príncipe Baka Ki El Droga—corrigió.

— ¿En serio? Lo que sea. Él no es un demonio, es un extraterrestre, como aquí los llaman—respondió sentándose a un par de metros de él.

— ¿Extra… qué?—el pequeño desconocía aquella palabra.

—Extraterrestre. Vengo de otro planeta muy lejano a la Tierra, se llama Dogura—explicó acariciando sus orejas tiernamente.

— ¡Wow! ¡Eso es increíble!—exclamó el pequeño poniéndose de rodillas.

—No debería serlo tanto para vosotros—a pesar de que Nozomi callaba, el Príncipe estaba decidido a revelarlo todo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó extrañado.

—A que vosotros-

— ¡Calla! Esto me corresponde a mí—le frenó Nozomi—. Ven aquí Youji, tengo que contarte algo—sin dudarlo, el pequeño se levantó y se sentó en el regazo de su hermano, quien le rodeó con sus brazos tiernamente—. Verás Youji… sé que siempre has pensado, y yo he dejado que lo hicieras, que nosotros somos demonios, como todos los del pueblo creen, pero no es así. Al igual que el Príncipe, nosotros también somos extraterrestres.

—N-nosotros… ¿venimos de otro planeta?—preguntó el pequeño sorprendido sin poder asimilarlo del todo.

—Sí, así es. Llegamos a la Tierra hace casi nueve años. Tú eras tan pequeño que no recuerdas nada de aquello, y siempre pensé que era mejor así—acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos, temiendo su reacción.

—Y… ¿Y nuestro planeta? ¿Por qué no estamos en nuestro planeta? Allí habrá más como nosotros ¿no? ¿Por qué vinimos a la Tierra?—Youji estaba ansioso por saber.

—Nuestro planeta ya no existe, o al menos no como lo conocíamos. Fue invadido por otros extraterrestres, otra raza muy violenta. Nuestra raza cayó bajo su poder, muchos murieron y otros tantos acabaron como sus esclavos. Muy pocos de nosotros conseguimos huir del planeta pero muchos murieron por el camino, atacados por las naves enemigas. Nosotros conseguimos robarles una nave a nuestros invasores y así logramos escapar—explicó con una sombría expresión mientras pasaban por su cabeza los terribles recuerdos.

Los ojos del pequeño se tornaron al borde del llanto pero, en lugar de echarse a llorar, se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de su hermano sorprendido.

—No importa, yo no recuerdo nada así que no estoy triste, mientras tenga a mi hermano junto a mí yo seré feliz—aunque intentaba contenerse, las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas por sus mejillas.

—Gracias Youji… muchas gracias—susurró enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

Sus colas se entrelazaron y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. Mientras tanto, el Príncipe se vestía sin quitarles los ojos de encima, interesado en sus reacciones.

— ¡Príncipe!—le llamó Nozomi al verle adentrarse en el bosque—. Respecto a-

—Si alguna vez queréis viajar a otro planeta o necesitáis cualquier cosa podéis llamarme con esto—les dijo lanzándoles un pequeño aparatito plateado que Youji cogió al vuelo—. Para lo que queráis.

Sin decir nada más, el Príncipe penetró en el bosque y desapareció entre las sombras, dejando a los dos jóvenes gatos algo sorprendidos.

  
  


— ¡Príncipe! ¡Príncipe! ¡Al fin le encontramos!—gritó Kraft corriendo hacia él cuando le vio salir de entre los árboles llegando al pueblo.

— ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿¡Príncipe!?—de pronto le vieron desplomarse en el suelo.

El Príncipe Baka se había quedado sin energías, había utilizado las últimas que le quedaban para cruzar la montaña.

— ¡El demonio! ¡Ha sido el demonio quien le ha quitado la vida!—comenzaron a gritar los pueblerinos aterrorizados.

—Es bueno—ayudado por sus guardaespaldas el Príncipe logró levantarse y hablar mientras que todos los pueblerinos callaban—. El demonio es bueno, solo tienen que dejar que se alimente de vez en cuando de ustedes y no hará daño a nadie, no matará a nadie.

—Pe-pero él…

—Además, ese demonio está protegiendo al pueblo de otros males mayores. Si se deshacen de él es probable que el pueblo sea atacado y acabe desapareciendo en poco tiempo. Ustedes elijan lo que prefieran—les dijo como ultimátum y dejó el pueblo llevado en brazos por sus guardaespaldas.

— ¿Príncipe… es eso verdad? ¿Lo vamos a dejar así?—le preguntó Colin confuso.

— ¿Qué importa? Está bien como está—sentenció sonriendo para sí mismo—. Quizás les visitemos de nuevo algún día.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Habéis visto Level E? Es un anime que me encanta, muy bizarro y divertido. ¡Os lo recomiendo 100 %!  
> No encontraba personajes que me interesaran para emparejar al Príncipe así que me inventé a estos dos gatitos adorables~


End file.
